Remember
by da-mouse
Summary: She remembered. Did he remember? -Ash/Misty-


Remember…  
written by: da*mouse ®

_Did he still remember? She remembered…  
_

She sat at the lakeside, observing the calm, clear waters of the lake. The sun was setting, casting a warm gold-orange hue over the waters, and bathing in the golden light. Against the setting sun, she could see Spearrows, Pidgeots and all the other bird Pokemon flying freely, and she could hear their cries as they called out to one another. The bright wildflowers by the lake nodded their colorful heads to the rhythm of the wind. It was a picture of tranquility and peace. As if had it been the last time they saw one another. 

The time they made a promise to each other. Five whole years ago. And she had not seen him since. 

_  
Did he still remember?_

  
They had been so young. She was only 17 years old, and he even younger at 16. And yet in them, they found feelings for each other so intense to a point that it scared them. At least, it scared her. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She didn't expect it to turn out this way. 

They were not supposed to love each other. 

From day one, from the day they met, they were supposed to hate each other, professed soundly through daily arguments and squabbles and fights, much to the distress of a yellow mouse pokemon and the annoyance and irritation of their third companion. 

Somehow, along the way, they had grown to develop strong feelings for each other. 

She could still remember. The first time she saw him as something else besides irritating and childish. It had been one of those days when they had been fighting. Infuriated, she had ran off by herself and tripped. 

As she sat on the ground, nursing her bleeding hand, her anger against him grew. Against his childishness, his immaturity, and his tendency to annoy her, and made her livid. 

And then, unexpectedly, he had come after her. Seeing her hand, he quietly helped her clean her wound. As he gently rinsed the blood, and wiped the wound clean, she began to see him in a different perspective. For the first time, she saw him as he was. No longer 10 years old and silly. But a more considerate and gentle him. 

And she liked this him. Tipping her head, she had continued to scrutinise him. 

Funny she never noticed how good-looking he was. 

And when he had looked at her, smiled sheepishly and apologized, something in her heart fluttered crazily when he smiled. 

From that day on, everything for her had changed.  


_Had it for him?_

  
Maybe not that particular day. But things had changed for him, too. Eventually. 

She could still remember…he was afraid. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he talked. And yet, her heart had soared. They had shared the same feelings for each other. She had so wanted to tell him, tell him that she loved him, too. 

But doubt gnawed at her. They were too young. Her sensible mind told her it could never be. Not when they had spent more than half of their years together hating each other.  


_Fear…would it work out? Doubt…could it work out? Insecurity…could it be? __Confusion…yes? Or no?_

  
She chose to run from her sentiments. She told him that it was just an infatuation. She had so wanted it to be, for her part. Just an infatuation. 

He had argued. It wasn't. It was love. He knew it. And that she did, too. 

She didn't know what to think, or how to act. Deep down inside, she was scared. That this…this relationship was really just a temporary matter. She wouldn't have able to bear it if he left then. And she didn't want to hurt him. 

So she had proposed a separation. Five years, she said. Five years later, they shall meet up at this very place, if they still had any feelings for each other. 

Then it wouldn't be an infatuation. The very least, they will know for sure. 

Five years would be long enough for either of them to get over the temporary matter. 

He tried to convince her, convinced her that what he felt for her was real. And true. Tried to convince her as he had convinced herself. But she had persisted. 

And so sadly, he agreed. 

And they parted. 

Even then, she had been surprised, and shocked at the immense sorrow she felt as she watched him walk away from her. The pain was crushing, devastating.  


_Had it been for him?_

  
As days turned into months, months turned into years, she kept waiting for her feelings to dissipate like morning mist in the sunshine. 

But it hadn't. If anything, it grew even stronger. 

She missed him. She missed his dark eyes that always made her feel warm, she missed the endearing smile that always made the butterflies in her stomach danced. She missed the times and moments they had together, she even missed their fights and quarrels. 

She missed him. 

Missed him so much, it hurt.   


_Did he miss her?_ _ Will he come?_

  
Will she be able to take it if he didn't? After all, it was she who had sent him away. 

Had he found someone new? Had he forgotten her? Forgotten about their promise?  


_She had remembered._ _Did he remember? _

_  
_The sun set, as night had taken the place of day. 

Still she waited. After all, it was all she could do. 

Wait.

Still waiting.  


_Did he remember?_

  
A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head. 

And then she saw. 

Him. 

Changed so much, and yet, in some ways, still unchanged. 

It was still the same. The messy, unkempt black hair, the golden brown eyes. 

She stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. He, in turn, gazed at her steadily. 

Taking hesitant steps, they approached each other slowly. 

The corners of his mouth curved into a tentative smile. Her heart melted. It was one thing that still remained the same…his smile. 

She smiled as well. He opened his arms, and she fiercely embraced him. 

Five years had been too long. 

She didn't ever want to let him go again. Not ever. 

He spoke first. 

"Misty. I've missed you." 

Tightening her arms around him, she whispered softly. 

"I've missed you too, Ash…"  


_She had remembered. And so had he._

-Finis-  
  


Dedicated to: Gretchen Lim Pui Li. Even though she made me write this against my wishes. Haha. But this one's for you, girl. Like it or not. :P 

Review, flame, whatever. This is my first romance, and from the looks of things, probably my last. Anyway, just a little vignette. 

da*mouse ®  
posted 8th September 2002 


End file.
